The anticholinergic agents exhibit anticonvulsant action and antisecretory action and have usefulness as the therapeutic agents for functional disorders of intestine, bladder, etc. At present, alkaloids such as atropine, aminoalkanol esters such as oxybutynin and propantheline bromide, their quaternary ammonium salts and the like have been known as the anticholinergic agents, and they are blocking agents for muscarinic acetylcholine receptor. However, because of their poor selectivity among organs in the antagonistic action, the side effects are caused and has posed problems. Therefore, the development of highly selective anticholinergic drug is desired in clinic.
Though, there is a report on 5-[1-(imidazole)methyl]-3,3-disubstituted-2(3H)-furanone derivatives as antagonists against muscarinic acetylcholine receptor, having imidazole group as a substituent, (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4-103581), these compounds are different from the inventive compounds in the structure, and yet they don't have adequate activity to satisfy.
The invention provides drugs having higher selectivity and more potent antagonistic activity on muscarinic acetylcholine receptor on smooth muscle than muscarinic acetylcholine receptor on heart.